The great circle of relative dimensions in space
by Shy Cub Kuvu
Summary: Galifrey never fell. But this information was only temporalely available to the doctor,as he is regenerating into his 9th reincarnation , he no longer knows of galifreys safety. He feels guilty,depressed and lost. However he is about to get a new companion , somebody with similar problems. Who knows what's to come ?
1. Chapter 1: Burning

The great circle of relative dimensions in space

A Doctor Who-Lion King Crossover fanfiction

9th doctor

Cub simba in the dessert before he got found by Timon and Pumba

Genre:Hurt/Sci-Fi

Chapter 1

Burning

"...Wearing a bit thin" The Doctor started to regenerate, just as he muttered these words.

But it wasn't just his physical form that was re-shaping itself.

His mind too got scrambled like new deck of cards. Time ,so it seemed , had now come to take what it deemed not to be the doctors rightfull possession.

Time ,in a logical movement time and space manipulation - afftermath laws , removed the memory of gallifray being save from the doctors memory.

One could argue that this was, in a certain way, ironic since the doctor had learned about these laws in the time lord academy back when he was a young boy on galifray.

(however long (in relative length of time)ago this might have happened)

Everything but irony flashed through the doctors mind during the very moment in which he lost the memory of galifrays safety.

This memory was instead replaced by him pushing a big red button, resulting in the annihilation of two species at once.

Well allmost two species, but the last representative of the timelords didn't care about who he was right now , but more about what he thought he had done.

His regeneration had ended. The doctor opened his mouth, thoughts of fire ,screaming,flashing light followed by an earshattering silence,crashing through his brain.

A scream of complete and utter numbness escaped from the doctors vocal chords out of his mouth into the tardis console room.

The short-haired tall man with big ears collapsed onto the tardis floor right after his scream had died down.

He was unconscious .

Everything was silent. This silence was broken by the tardis, whose engines had started to emit a well known sound.

The doctor hadn't given the tardis any reason to do so.

Then again neither had the tardis ordered the doctor to lie on the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile on a little blue planet, a lion cub collapsed onto the desert surface.

End of chapter 1

Next chapter:

Chapter 2: Up and Down


	2. Chapter 2: Up and Down

Chapter 2

Up and down

A blue box faded seeminly in and out of existence unnoticed by the surrounding environment.

Though truth be told, a whole bunch of sand grains and an unconscious lion cub are rarely usefull witnesses when it comes to suddenly materializing blue police boxes in the middle of the savana.

However if a person with a consciousness had witnessed this very event, he would've let out a barely audioable:"How peculiar" as a fitting reaction.

However no such person was availlable and so the unspoken words died a never existing death.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the blue police box, or rather inside the four-dimensional transportation device, the doctor regained consciousness.

He took a deep breath as his eyes opened slowly.

Light came crashing into his pupils, resulting in him closing his eyes again.

He slowed down the opening movements of his eyelids as much as he could, It still hurt to see , but the pain started to fade away ever so slowly.

The Doctor sat up looking around, he was in the tardis console room.

Or rather a tardis console room.

"The tardis must have dun this while i was passed out."The doctor mumbled.

A few seconds of silence followed this sentence.

Then the doctor repeated one word from said sentence. "Dun"

In his mind the word he was looking for wasn't pronounced like that, it was something along the lines of "done".

Reopening his mouth he gave it another go: "Dun"

The synapses of the timelords brain spat out a thought to summon up the current situation:"Strange"

Standing up , the doctor looked around the console room for the scanner.

Said scanner was detected, activated and put to good use in a matter of seconds.

The scanners monitore flickered to life and was now displaying the area sourounding the tardis. "Lets see, where we are then".

Although his mind was now occupied with transforming the scanner data into usefull information, he still was wondering why his speech seemed ever so slightly different.

It had something to do with a word beginning with the letter a , he was very shure of that. "Anatomical correctness,Analyses,Alphabetical Ass kicking, Ancestry"

He keept muttering to himself while staring at the screen."Acne, Axe,Accent...yes that's it i've got myself an accent, that's fantastic."

Now, with this problem was out of the way, his mind was ready to get back on track.

"Alright, let's see. I'm on earth. That's good.I am in Africa, that's also good. I'm basicly in the middle of a dessert."

He was calmly puzzled "Believe me , i am always thankfull for beeing saved " The doctor said while gently patting the tardis console"but why did you bring me here of all the places ?"

Suddenly, as if the tardis wanted to answer him, the tardis doors swung open, letting massive rays of sunlight glitter into the tardis.

Confusion in his eyes , the doctor went to the tardis doors.

He looked outside shielding his eyes from the sun with his left hand.

Gazing of into the distance his eyes couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, just sand and maybe a few vultures up above in the sky.

It was when he was about to turn arround again, he heard a faint sigh.

The timelords ears located the surce to be right before his feet.

In disbelieve the doctor looked down at what seemed to be a lion cub.

He observed the small furry creature."And who might you be?"

He pettted the feline. It seemed obvious to him that this cub would not last another day out in the dessert.

"Whoever you might be, i'm not gunna let you die out here. I 'm not gunna be the cause of anyones suffering anymore.

" It was with these words and watery eyes that the doctor carried the passed out cub into the tardis.

* * *

Humming. A slight humming barely audioable but deffinetly there filled Simba's ears.

Simba opened his eyes, greenish light entering his vision.

He lifted his head . Everything was still very blurry around him.

He concentrated and managed to get his vision all clear and sharp.

The legs upon which he intended to stand on were far to weak to properly hold him up.

He collapsed again.

Suddenly a voice , pesumably adressed at him, said:"Oh, you're awake. Now before you get scared, i ashure you that i am of no danger to you."

Simba moved his head towards the voice and froze for a few seconds before attempting to defensively roar, or rather failing at the attempt due to his physical condition.

Right next to him squattet a human being, at least he was shure that it was a human being.

" oh come on why do i even bother with assuring liveforms that i am not dangerous, most of them won't listen." Added the strange human with a lowered voice.

"Anyway"He was back to his previous volume.

"Here is a bowl of water and some raw meat , antelope i believe. Eat and drink"

The tall human said while placing two bowles made out of some sort of shiny silverish material on the ground.

One bowl contained unarguably water and the other probably meat.

The humans speech continued. "and then i tell you where you are and or anything else you might want to know."

Simba was still very confused and slightly hostile towards the human beeing.

Regardless of this however he was hungry and even more than that he was thirsty.

Yet , he was still hesitant towards the two bowls , afterall a human had filled them up.

"Now come on ,it's not poisened" Said the human while ripping a piece of meat of the relatively large lump and eating it

"It's delicious , you should try it. The water " He said while lifting up the bowle filled with water and taking a sipp "isn't dangerous either."

He put the bowle down again. Simba crawled towarts the water bowle and started to slurp up the water hastily.

"You see, what did i tell you ?" Simba fellt strength returning to his muscles with every sipp he took, he stopped drinking for a second and looked at the human.

"Who are you ?" He asked.

The human smiled and replied:"Oh so you do can talk. I am the doctor."

Simba rolled his eyes. "Of course i can talk. Where am i ?"

It was very satisfiyng for the doctor to see that the little cub was already back to defensively arguing.

"This, my feline friend is the TARDIS and before you ask why i can understand you and vice versa , well you can thank said TARDIS for that , she translates everything for everyone.

" The lion cub raised a brow. "Tard- what now ?"

The doctor smirked "Tardis : Time and Relative Dimensions in space"

Simbas confusion grew bigger. "Time and relentless digestion in what now"

The doctors smile grew wider." Don't worry, you don't have to remember that, however i am now curious about you. I found you close to death in the desert.

What's your name and were did you come from , maybe i can get you back there"

Simba froze. "I ...er ...iam from ...nowhere really. "

There where tears in the young lions voice. "It's alright " The doctor said while squatting down infront of the cub

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it now, but maybe you just tell me your name instead." Simba's breath slowed down.

"My name is Simba".

"That cub is definitely very tense, but i think i know how to distract him from whatever it is that's bothering him" The doctor thought.

He stood up, went to the tardis console and flicked a few swithches and just like that the tardis started to emit a very relaxing sound.

The whatever it was in the middle of the tardis core beam began to move up and down.

This of course didn't escape the cubs attention.

He looked in amazement at the peculiar green beam. "What is that ? "

He asked "Oh that's just the tardis core regulator beam. Try saying that three times fast. But anyway. Simba have you ever seen the planet that you live on from above."

Now Simba was confused again "What's a planet ?"

The noise stoped and the doctor went to the tardis doors, opening them and revealing a giant blue and green ball accompanied by a far smaller grey ball to the right of the bigger ball.

Simba was astonished. " What is this ?"

"This my, furry little friend" Answered the doctor "is the earth".

End of chapter 2

next chapter

Chapter 3 Circles, Apples and Beyond


	3. Chapter 3: Circles, Apples and Beyond

Chapter 3

Circles, Apples and Beyond

Humans, as you might know, are sometimes kind of ...well... they are sometimes focused on the wrong things.

For example, as for right now most human tecnologie developed to detect alien life or rather signals from alien life are focused on all the wrong signals and frequencies, otherwise they would've been able to detect ,not only, a few hundred alien space ships cruising through the solar system but also the tardis which was in orbit of the earth at this very moment.

* * *

"So what you're trying to tell me is" Simba was still staring in disbelief at the gigantic blue and green ball floating outside the tardis.

"that this ball thing is a planet and that planets are... what again?."

It now occurred to the doctor that he might have forgotten about just how little your average inhabitant of planet earth truly knew about his or her homeplanet.

"Well Simba, let me show it to you from a different point of view."

The doctor went back to the console and flicked a few switches.

Suddenly it seemed like the big ball outside of the tardis was growing bigger and bigger.

Simba started to slowly back away from the door.

"Don't worry Simba" Said the doctor. "Nothing can happen to us while we're in here."

Simba didn't know why , but he trusted this statement.

Now Simba also realised that the planet wasn't getting bigger, the tardis was just moving towards it.

Slow, yet steady, more and more things came into viewing distance.

It was far beyond astounding to Simba once he recognised the savana to be down there , down there on this ball.

"I hope this little ride helped you understand."

Simaba was still stunned. "W-w-w-where is it ?" The doctor raised his right eyebrow

"Where is what?" It was with an almost ghostly movement that Simba turned his head to the doctor.

"This planet, if the savana is on this planet, then where is this planet ?"

A smile escaped the doctors face before he flicked yet another bunch of swithches, resulting in the tardis backing up again untill planet earth was but the size of a golf ball.

"Do you know what sand grains are, Simba ?" The small lion nodded. "They are like teeny tiny stones and you can't count them because there are to many of them and many many sand grains form a dessert."

This explanation was very pleasing to the doctor."Yes , they are teeny tiny but for ants, for example, they are already

the size of a hands palm"

A confused look rushed over Simbas face "Hands?"

The doctor corrected himself. "Or size of their paws and let's just say, for fun, that there are creatures which are alot more tiny than ants. To these creatures a grain of sand must be ginormous, not to mention the size of a whole desert."

Now Simba started to understand. "You mean that we are like these creatures and we think that planets are gigantic but they really are small and this planet is just one of a whole lot of others. "

Simba gasped for air, this was amazing but he still didn't understand one thing.

"If a planet is a ball , then how come nobody nobody falls off ? "

Smiling like a contest winner, the doctor closed the tardis doors, went up to the console and said, just before flicking yet another switch."These are the kind of questions i want to hear."

* * *

1686, Cambridge, England

"mmmmhhh" This noise of appreciation escaped the tea drinking professor as he enjoyed the warm evening air.

He placed the tea cup on the table and leaned back.

The 43 year old professor was truly at peace with himself and the world around him.

Not too far away from this display of human relaxedness, a blue wooden box had just materialized.

The doors of said box opened and a lion cub as well as a shorthaired relatively tall man stepped out of it.

The tall man pointed at the very relaxed professor whose back was turned towards the two of them.

It was obvious that the tall man wanted the lion cub to see what was about to happen, so he placed the feline on his right shoulder.

Then it happened an apple, a very good and tasty looking apple might i add, fell from the tree and onto the head of the previously very relaxed professor.

However the professor hadn't, as one might assume, turned angry, no, instead the professor had become curious.

He picked up the apple and observed it.

The professor stud up and went inside the university building.

Meanwhile the man and the lion cub had gone back back into the blue box.

Said box disappeared about five seconds later.

* * *

Present day, Orbit around Earth

"And that's why humans know why things fall down ?" Simba was still confused, even after what he had seen.

"Basically, but the right word for it would be gravitational force. Gravitationall forces are are like the Earth pulling on you and keeping you on the ground. That pull is gravity at work. Gravitational force depends on the size of the planet. The smaller the planet , the higher you can jump , for example."

The doctor was filled with glee as he explained the wonders of physics to the little lion.

Simba tilted his head slightly to the left. "I know that you already showed me a lot of things , but that seems a bit far fetched. Why would i be able to jump higher somewhere else?"

The doctor smiled once again, and just like before he flicked and switched a few switches.

The tardis engines roared up once again and then stopped after about ten seconds.

Once again the doctor opened the tardis doors. A violet ray of light fell into the tardis.

"Asmanias three" He said while pointing at the doors.

Simba approached the source of the violet light untill he faced the surface of the alien planet known as "Asmanias three".

A violet sun hung in the sky , beneath it glittered an ocean as green as an emerald. Small waves of water rolled over the pink beach as birds of unbelievable beauty crossed the sky.

Simba stepped out of the tardis. "Now try'n jump"The doctor said from within the tardis.

Simba jumped and reached without any effort the height of the tardis doors.

It was also now that Simba realized something that he had ignored before. The tardis was smaller on the outside.

Strangely enough though, he didn't really care about that right now.

He had learned so much today and seen things beyond his wildest dreams.

He really couldn't care less about this seemingly small logical impossibility.

"You were right" he said " i can jump higher, this is so cool." The cub kept on jumping up and down.

The doctor watched the cub from a few feet away.

"How i missed this. Showing people , or rather creatures, the wonders of the universe" He thought.

End of Chapter 3

next Chapter

Chapter 4 Cyber- what now ?


	4. Chapter 4: Cyber- what now?

**Chapter 4**

 **Cyber- what now ?**

Planet Oksczirta

Energy projectiles were flying all over the observable landscape.

A landscape marked by the atrocities of war.

" Apha Unit Medic 04 to Western Headquarters . Alpha Unit Medic 04 to Western Headquarters."

An insectoid soldier yelled into her communicator.

About twenty meters in front of her detonated a plasma grenade, forcing her to jump into the next best trench for cover.

The shockwave missed her by centimeters. Once again she tried to get into contact with HQ.

"Alpha Unit Medic 04 to Western Headquarters"

Her call got answered. "This is Western HQ . Report !"

Athseoseus Kdeo started to brush of a bit of dirt from her armor as she responded.

"We've lost sectors B4 to B10 and most of my Unit has been eliminated during battle."

A short moment of non silence passed , since regardless of a lack of communication there still was a war going on.

"Roger that , we order you to fall back to sector A 200. There you will take orders from the first higher rank officer you encounter.

Is that understood?"

Athseoseus sighed under her breath "We're so f***ed"

The voice at the other end of the line chimed in once again.

"Apha Unit Medic 04 , please repeat , we didn't catch that."

"I said yes, sir"

Just as she was clipping the communicator back onto her breast pocket, did a metallic voice adress her.

"You will be deleted"

* * *

Meanwhile ,or rather a few decades later, on a planet half an eternity away.

"Yyyyyyeeeeaaaah"

Simba was leaping around the golden glittering graslands of Asmanias three.

To refresh your memory , dear reader, Asmanias three has ,as revealed in the last chapter , a weaker gravitational field than planet earth, allowing for

higher and longer lasting jumps as a side effect.

Said side effect was now taken advantage of by Simba.

The doctor was keeping up with the cub as good as he could.

"Simba, i'm happy that you're enjoying yourself but could you please stop? "

Undisturbed by the doctors plea, Simba kept on jumping.

"Simba, please"

The cub was as jolly jumping happy and amazingly entertained as one could possibly be.

The doctor went into a short sprint to catch up with Simba, who was leaping once again into the air.

The doctor grabbed the cub right out of the air with a swift but calculated rotational move.

"whoooat...hey what gives doc?"

Holding Simba with both his hands from under the cubs arms, the doctor gave Simba a stern look.

" What part of stop didn't you understand ?"

The cub looked slightly embarrassed .

" er...sorry , it was just so much fun and ..."

A sly grin formed on the doctors face.

" You couldn't stop. I know that feeling to well but it's time that we leave this planet."

Simba raised his left eyebrow. "Why ?"

The doctor chuckled and placed Simba back on the ground.

"Well for once" He started. "the sun is gunna set, in aproximatly "

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, made it buzz and emit a blue light while waving it around. Then he looked at it up close as if he was reading measurements.

"24 minutes"

Simba wasn't satisfied with this answer.

"So what ? This planet looked so pretty today that i bet it will be even more prettier at night. The moon could be purple or maybe pink or something."

Another chuckle escaped the doctor as he squatted down to face Simba more directly.

" First of all, this planet doesn't have a moon but more importantly there are creatures that roam the surface at night and they can be very hungry"

Still there was no reason for Simba to be concerned. " Then let them be very hungry, i'm a lion, i can eat everyone."

"Ok then" The doctor said as he got back up. "but just out of curiosity, have you ever eaten a scorpion the size of three elephants?"

Simbas eyes went wide. "Er..." Slowly but with deffinity the doctor started to turn and walk towards the tardis.

" Wait for me Doctor . I mean i'm not scared or anything , i'm just er...! " Simba was now walking besides the doctor, who was now smirking.

The duo arrived back at the Tardis 10 minutes later.

"...and that's why i try to avoid strawberry cakes whenever i encounter one."

Shaking his head in bewilderment Simba laughed. "Whoa, that was a weird story."

Unlocking the Tardis doors, the doctor replied.

" I know, but the really strange thing is, that the swan never called me back."

Once both of them had entered the Tardis the doctor faced Simba.

"Ok, what do you want to do next? End of the Universe or beginning of the longest speech ever given in the Universe? Actually i somewhat recall it ending five minutes before the end of the Universe."

A yawn escaped Simba. "Or maybe you want to take a nap."

The doctor said while closing the Tardis doors behind them.

" I'm not that tired"

Another yawn followed and contradicted the previous statement.

"Ok, i am very tired but i don't wannna miss anything exciting"

Smiling at Simba the doctor went into another room to reappear just a few seconds later with a pillow.

"What's that ?" Simba asked . "It's soft is what it is." Stated the doctor while he lay down the feather filled rectangle.

"Try lying on it" Simba walked up to the pillow and probed it . Then he climbed on top of it and curled himself into a ball.

"Listen , i promise you that i 'm not gunna have any adventures while you are asleep ,ok ?"

The cub just nodded ever so sightly in response just before nodding of.

The doctor sighed as he made his way to the Tardis console where he dimmed the lights.

" Sleep tight , don't let the time bugs bite"

* * *

"Simba , what have you done?"

All alone amidst pillars of dust, Simba stood in a gorge.

In front of him lay the mortal remains of his father.

"Dad ?"

Slowly and filled with fear, Simba started to approach the wise kings cadaver.

Suddenly the corpse collapsed into a pile of dust. Simba wanted to scream, but all he heard was an echo of his voice pulsating through the fog of dirt.

The same dirt that was now turning into a red figure. It's silhouette was unmistakably that of Simbas Uncle, Scar.

Not only that but the shadowy shape also spoke with Scars voice. "Simba..." Scars voice felt as if a thousand thunderbolts were tearing through Simbas ears.

"What. .DONE"

The shadowy apparition grew taller with every word it spoke, towering far above Simba , looking at him with green glowing eyes.

"I didn't... i wanted to ...i-i-i" Simbas once again could barely hear his own words. He wanted to run. He didn't know where to, but he knew that it had be as far away from this terror as possible.

Simba realized, that despite his best efforts he couldn't move a centimeter.

"Simba, i know what you have done."

The shadow roared and as he did his shape changed , as did it's voice. Now it wasn't Scar's shape and voice anymore. It was Mufasas.

"You Killed me." Now the shadow had become flesh...burning flesh.

" You killed me" repeated the burning gargantuan lion.

Simba wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't. "You killed me. You disappointed me. You are not my son. You have never been my son."

Growing more and more into a decomposing , burning skeleton, the gigantic statue kept on roaring at Simba.

" You killed me" The burned up display started to collapse.

Mufassa's head came crushing down on Simba.

* * *

"Nooooo, please, i'm sorry dad , i...i...i"Simba awoke drenched in his own sweat.

" Bad dreams ?" Asked a soothing voice.

" What ?" Simba was still in a slight state of panic and rather disoriented .

He was in the Tardis control room, where the lights had been dimmed.

There was no one around from the looks of it. "Who is there? "

The soothing voice said. " I am the Tardis."

Something about that voice helped Simba to relax.

This voice didn't sound male or female not young or old, it was just very soothing and knowing.

Although Simba had never heard that voice before , he could swear it sounded familiar.

"But isn't the Tardis that weird time and reorganized dodos in stains or whatever thing. "

Simba had become completely calm once again.

" It's a bit more complicated then that and not important right now , little cub."

Suddenly and somewhat subtle, quiet jungle noises could be heard in the Tardis control room.

" Just go back to sleep now "

Simba wanted to ask more questions ,but sleep got the better of him.

Unlike his previous dream though, this time he dreamed of playing tag with his friend Nala.

However, it needs to be mentioned that they played among the golden , glittering hills of Asmanias Three.

* * *

A loud bang woke Simba from his sound sleep.

" Wh-What's going on , doctor ?"

The doctor was busy flicking switches and turning valves at the Tardis control panel.

" Oh , nothing special ,just a Cyberman Attack"

Now Simba was wide awake.

" A cyber- what now ?"

There was a lot of excitement in the cubs voice.

" Cyberman Attack" Stated the doctor factually.

" Look!" He turned the Tardis scanner screen towards Simba, who looked in awe at the depiction of a Silver Humanoid figure.

" Wow ,that looks cool."

Another loud bang could be heard and the tardis shook heavily.

" Oh no you don't , " said the doctor while, you guessed it, flicking switches.

Now the green beam in the center of the consol room started to emit a quite familiar sound .

* * *

Meanwhile on Planet Oksczirta

" You will be deleted "

Athseoseus turned around to face her attacker.

A cyberman stood there in the trench, just a few feet away from her.

The Cyberman was about to shoot when suddenly a blue flying box appeared out of nowhere.

It crashed right into the Cyberman, crushing him and before Athseoseus could even think about ducking down, the box had vanished again.

* * *

Back inside the Tardis

" I'm telling you Simba, this planet's got a weird magnetic field."

The doctor was still flicking away real horrorshow at these switches.

" But i'm gunna land the Tardis one way or another"

This reminded Simba of something.

" Erm Doctor,?"

The doctor kept flicking switches even as he turned his head to face the cub.

" Yes Simba?."

" Can the Tardis Talk?"

The doctor stopped flicking for a second.

" Technically speaking , yes. But normally no. Why are you asking ?"

Simba took a deep breath.

" Last night i was having a nightmare. When i woke up a voice told me to calm down and it also told me that it was the tardis."

A knowing look on his face, the doctor refocused on the control panel and said.

"She must like you a lot."

Then he looked back at Simba , who was eyeing him with slight bewilderment.

" Anyway"

Said the doctor just as the Tardis had landed.

" Right outside that door waits a planet for us to rescue it from the Cyberman. What do you say about going out there and helping some poor souls out? "

Simba was still not a hundred percent sure what to make of the doctors tardis related statement but he had to admit that exploring a new planet sounded like fun.

" Ok , let's go"

Said the cub enthusiastically, marching towards the Tardis Doors.

End of Chapter 4

next Chapter

Chapter 5 : eternal wars , blue boxes and the ones you love


	5. Chapter 5: Eternal wars, blue boxes

**Chapter 5 Eternal wars, blue boxes and the ones you love**

The Planet Oksczirta has had a fascinating history to show of.

From the gray era of complete nonsense rambling philosophic drunkards of the party mountain "Solluz", through the yellow era of enlightment and

awkward first attempts at non-selfish politics, up to the green era of growth and strength.

It was in this era that this relativly young(in comparison to some of the really old(get of my hyperlawn!) civilazations) civilization was attacked by the

Cyberman.

It is noteworthy that this incident marks this cultures first contact and first war with non insectoid bi-pedal creatures.

First contacts of this kind have a tendency of being rather awkward. If one were to transform first contacts like these into a small conversation, it would

go a little bit something like this.

Person #1:Hello, i have never meet you.

Person #2:Obviously , otherwise you would have known that i kill people with this gun.

Person #1:Whait wha... (Pow)  
(Person #1 drops dead)

* * *

 **Planet Oksczirta, Darus (Capital of the new Koltrigan Republic)**

Having materialized inside the Darus military HQ the doors of the tardis were opened.

Just as the Doctor set foot onto the planets surface ,he was shot by a Glorbar©(Glorbar's good for any War, doesn't matter if near or far)Blaster Mark 2.

The blue blaster beam struck the galifreyan and he collapsed.

Obviously distraught by the doctors collapse Simba leaped in front of the ostensibly liveless body.

Simba tried to posture himself in an, more or less, intimedating stance. "What have you done to him, you ...you...er...?"

The Tardis was surrounded by what Simba could only vaguely identify as giant bugs.

Some of them looked like grasshoppers while others resembled locusts.

Each armed with the previously mentioned Glorbar© Blaster Mark 2, they were aiming at the little cub,

who despite his best efforts failed to imtimedate anyone. This lack of intimidation led to the bugs lowering their weapons.

"Not to worry Stranger, we've just helped you dispatch of this hostile alien." Simba started to become

confused and somewhat scared again. "What ...d-do you mean. What's dispatch mean and ..." Simba could feel a lightheadedness creeping up on him

as he looked back at the doctor who was still just lying there.

"...and what-what have you done to the doctor ?".

One of the locust like creatures took a step towards Simba who growled at him in response.

"Stay away from him" Simbas voice had now become a mix of fear and anger."Calm down, we just killed the Cyberman who was apparently hiding

in your ship"

This was too much for Simba . "K-K-Killed ?!" He fainted.

* * *

"They all look the same to me" is a dangerous phrase in all quarters of the galaxy.

While not always used with bad intentions, it will undeniably lead to conflict.

For example: as previously stated, the people of Oksczirta had only seen one kind of non insectoid bi-pedal creatures

and these creatures had been the cyberman.

Ergo they thought that the non insectoid bi-pedal creature exiting the blue box was just another cyberman. Be it one with a less shiny exterior.

Now the phrase " they all look the same to me" wasn't uttered during this incident, but it's mentality was present.

The point is that racism has a tendency of making things either worse or more complicated.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the outer circle of the battlefield, just 60 miles outside of Darus.**

"Alpha Unit Medic 04, i presume."

General Irtas Fy of Heustania looked at the freshly arrived surviver from the front line, inspecting her with a short but sharp glance.

"Yes, sir" Responded Athseoseus.

"I had hoped for more soldiers to return from the front line. Are you the only survivor of your team ?"

There was a rift of silence only disturbed by the far away gunfire. The events of the last two days flashed trough Athseoseus mind.

Olstzis, Ksir and Roras. All of them had lost their lives in battle. All of them had been good friends to her.

"I... we didn't really had a chance sir. We were ambushed in sector z/34/7."

These were grave news to the general. He had hoped that the lack of intercom traffic had been due to the enemy blocking the signals. He had hoped

that maybe the enemy would show signs of weakness. But the enemy didn't and pleas of mercy went on unheared, the enemy just marched on.

After all, this war had been going on for one month now. They had manged to destroy most of the enemys battleships.

The mothership however turned out to be a different story entirely. The shields just wouldn't drop and wave after wave of the planetary deffense

squad where blasted into tiny bits of space debry.

The planetary deffense squad once proudly counted five-houndred-thousand starfighters, type thesis 1000, to it's forces.

Now only around 134 remained. Most of which were either damaged or lacked the fuel to fly.

However, even if one attempted to use one of these starfighters in beneath atmosphere battle, it would proof to be a real challange,

since these ships were primarily designed for space based combat.

After a last desperate attempt at bringing down the mothership rendered it's weapons systems useless the enemy decided to just crash land their

vessel on the planet. The weapons used during the space battle had cost a lot of devastation to the planet and it's population.

By the time of the crash landing only one city was left standing and the once so prosperous civilization of Oksczirta had dwindled down from

a healthy twenty billion to one and a half million. Out of these one and a half million only ten thousand citizens were soldiers.

"Alright." Said the general with a somewhat damaged sense of confidence " See that vehicle over there" He pointed at a hover tank. "In about ten to

fifteen minutes, three Zeta Unit members are going to join you in that tank on the eastern deffense line. So check the technical functionality

and fix any damages. "

Athseoseus didn't know what to say. The Zeta Unit was comprised of mostly cadetts.

Hadn't her little brother enrolled into the academy just three months ago?

She tried to recall her last conversation with him. She couldn't remember.

It didn't matter anyway. Cadetts were cadetts, they weren't meant for battle just yet.

Then again knowing just how few people were left alive at this point , she didn't question the order. However there still was that incident from earlyer.

"Is that understood, soldier ?" She saluted "Yes Sir...erm i..." She was uncertain if it deemed worth being mentioned

" What is it, Soldier?" She looked awkwardly to her left, contemplating the earlyer encounter with that weird blue box. "Sir, does the enemy posses any

rectangular, blue, teleporting devices?" This question caught the general of guard. "Well, none that i know of. Why?"

Gaining more confidence, Athseoseus spoke.

"Earlyer today i was about to get incinerated by one of the enemy soldiers when suddenly ..."

"This is HQ to general Fy" Sounded the Generals Intercom, interrupting Athseoseus midsentence . Irtas took the intercom from his belt and replied.

"This is general Fy." "General, we were able to kill one of the enemy soldiers without damaging it. Truth be told it seems to be more of a biological

version"

"I'm on my way, General Fy over and out." He put his intercom back and faced Athseoseus.

" Soldier! You've got your orders and i've got a hopefully usefull autopsy to attend to. Zarkrax speed to you"

With that he ran to his T.T.V.,

(Tactical Transportation Vehicle(yes, the Oksczirtian military is known for it's lack of creativity when it comes to naming vehicles))

climbed into it and drove of towards the HQ, leaving Athseoseus rather dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back in the City of Darus**

Simba slowly regained consciousness."Dad ?" He winced while shifting around with his eyes still closed.

"He's moving" Sounded a male voice.

Simba opened his eyes in hopes of seeing a familier face. He was greeted by a green-ish blank ceeling.

Had all this just been a dream ? It must've been.

There was no way that the doctor could've just been killed like that.

He kept on gazing at the ceiling. The doctor was deffinitely alive and well.

He just had to turn his head to the left or maybe to the right and there he would find the wondrous human with his blue box, smiling his usuall smile.

He wanted to turn his head but something in his mind told him not to.

"I think the fur covered alien is awake. Nurse, please go check on his vitals once we're finished here."

Said the male voice from before. Simba located the voice to be coming from the left of him. He turned to see who was talking. Horror filled the cubs face.

" N-n-no" He winced barely audible.

"No ,not again" He thought to himself, tears building up in his eyes. His mind was racing.

The doctor lay, guarded by two of the bug-like alien creatures, on a shimmering flat surface, a variaty of strange instruments sticking out of him.

It seemed as though the doctor wasn't breathing.

Thoughts tumbled over one another inside Simbas head, while on the outside he was wheeping while burrying his head in his paws.

He wanted all of this just to be a bad dream. He wanted to wake up from it, to see his father again. Alive.

But this wasn't a dream and out on the battlefield, this civilizations doom kept on marching towards it's last remaining stronghold.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Next Chapter Chapter 6: No More

 **Authors note:**

 **First of all thanks for the feedback.**

 **Secondly i hope that i'll manage to get a chapter out every 3 months or so.**

 **Please keep in mind that this isn't a promise but rather a potential goal.**

 **Also i do a lot of things in my spare time, including acting,playing guitar, making youtube videos and trying to learn french among other things.**

 **Plus i'm still in the middle of an aprenticeship.**

 **So i might forget about the story every now and then .^^**

 **Sorry 'bout that but i hope you guys still enjoy my silly little fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6: No More

**Chapter 6: No More**

The universe has a tendency of rendering people speechless.

Now if it where up to the universe, most people should just acknowledge it (meaning the universe) and move on with their lives.

Now that doesn't mean that the universe is not interested in its inhabitants at all, quite the opposite is true, it's just

that it seems like almost everybody is always talking about just how wondrous the universe is and just how many amazing treasures and secrets it contains.

Truth be told , the universe would like to get a compliment every now and then and maybe a drink or two with an advanced Society, but not this onslaught of

philosophical thought experiments dedicated to it.

Despite what many live forms think, the universe doesn't grant wishes. It's not a god but rather an eternal entity(it doesn't help that the gods and the universe don't

get along all too well) and as such it has jack all to do with miracles and such. I assume that most of the ones who read this text are familiar with DVD's and/or Blurays

and the extra content they provide besides the feature film.

This additional Content is mostly preceded by a disclaimer indicating that the production company behind this content is not responsible for the opinions and viewpoints

expressed in any of the following interviews. If you travel to the space-time coordinates "12 )(i/00" you'll find a neon sign that reads:

 ** _The apocalypses and miracles occurring in this this dimension are those of its inhabiting beings and their invoirement and do not necessarily reflect the intentions of_** ** _the universe._**

 ** _Signed -The Universe-_**

This clarification is still more or less useless untill you realise that this implicates that we

1\. still don't know if miracles and similar occurrences are just happening by chance or by design and if there is any spiritual power at all (willing to interfere) out there.

2\. can't sue the universe for alimonys if a "miracle" occurs.

* * *

 **The City of Darus**

Simba looked on in disbelief. The doctor's body still lay there, not breathing. "We are sorry , mister Simba" Said one of the Insect-people.

"But we thought that your friend was a cyberman." Simba wasn't listening. "I could've...I shoul-should've" Tears kept rushing down his face.

Just a few minutes ago Simba had explained to the Insect people who the doctor was and that he had meant no harm.

Simba was hoping that resolving this little missunderstanding would somehow bring back the doctor.

He had hoped that the Aliens might posses some kind of device that could reverse what they had done to the doctor.

It turned out that they didn't and therefore they couldn't bring the doctor back.

* * *

 **The battlefields outside of Darus**

"Alright , cadets !" Athseoseus inspected the four soldiers. The stench of fire, plasma and urine hung in the air.

"I have been ordered to take command of the three of you and lead a strike in sector /5/2. You!" She said, pointing at the young soldier on the right.

" are put in command of maneuvering the vehicle" "Yes ma'm" She turned to the Soldier in the middle. "You are responseable for the main cannon"

"Aye ma'am " She replied. "Lastly" Athseoseus said while facing the soldier on the left. "You will be responsible for the power management.

This is especially important when it comes to the shields. "

Her voice gained in strength as she gave every single syllable a distinct, clear cut cadence, reinforcing the importance of her message.

" Under no circumstances are we to lose our shields!" Silence "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" The Soldier was a bit taken aback by this, he remained silent.

"Soldier !?" He snapped out of it and nodded."Yes Sir- erm, Ma'm"

"Alright...Any Questions? " Athseoseus asked. "What are our chances of survival , ma'am ?" It was the soldier on the right. Athseoseus took a deep breath.

She considered telling him and the other two soldiers that in all honestly, she didn't know, but if she had to guess...Well she would say about 0...maybe 0.5 %.

Instead she said. " Well soldier, that is mostly up to you. Your chance of survival increases dramatically if you focus on the battle and follow my orders"

The foxy-ish smile she sported right after that was not very encouraging, but rather weak and so was she. The war had taken a toll on her.

With every friend she had lost during the war, she'd grown more and more distant of the idea of being friends or in a relationship with anyone.

Before the war, she was planning her Loritza

(A wedding like ritual which climaxes with the fertilization of the eggs by the female.) She and her loved one had known each other since they where hatchlings.

She didn't exactly know when he had died, but it must've been somewhere around the first grand scale bombings.

Clerestine City had been struck and almost entirely incinerated all at once. The days afterwards she would barely be able to focus on anything at all.

A stinging thought dug it's roots deeper into her mind with every time she thought about him.

It was a simple, yet pointless thought : " I could've stopped him".

The simplicity of this though would then start to branch out into endless patterns of "would've , could've , should haves" all of which left her even more incapable of clear

thought than before.

Yes, she could've stopped him from leaving for that business trip to Clerestine City.

But she didn't.

Because there really wasn't any reason to .

He would've returned after just a few days.

Would've.

There was no reason to assume that some alien military force would appear out of seemingly nowhere and blast Clerestine city to kingdom come.

Who could've known.

Could've.

All of it happened so quickly too. The city was gone within three minutes.

The planetary defense fleet dispatched within ten minutes.

It should've been different.

Should've.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another plane of beeing**

"You know i hope i'm not being rude by asking, but could you perhaps tell me where, when or how I am?"

The Doctor's voice sphered all around him as he spoke.

He had been at wherever it was that he was for about a hard to guess estimate of time and despite his best efforts,

he hadn't managed to detect any familiar tastes, smells or sounds not to mention touches around him.

He had been in ...or outside of...or ...good Lord, i've got to admit that multidimensional geography is a bitch.

Well, let's just say he had been in this place for what felt like an eternity.

Feeling as though he had been intentionally ignored, the doctor reiterated, now with a pinch of more energy in his voice, his question.

"Excuse me, I just would like to know where I am. This whole place is ...well how can I put it, a bit undefinable."

Suddenly a warm and familiar voice could be heard. "You are such a fool , you know that, don't you?."

The doctor sighed in relief, as he regocnized the sweet sound of his oldest compainion. "Well, fancy seeing ... or rather hearing you here"

The doctor said while a smile started to fill his face.

" Listen, could you tell me how i am right now, since i am without any kind of reliable three- or even four-dimensional points of reference.

I feel as though i'm just kind of being here." Maybe it was the lack of useful Input, but the doctor could've sworn he heard a chuckle.

"Oh, you always get yourself into these situations really well, don't you? "

" Well, i mean ... er" There was no point in beating around the bush. "I mean yeah, but then again more often than not it's you getting me into these situations."

Another chuckle could be heard. " Oh you whish you could be the reasonable one, don't you ? I only get you where you want to be, silly."

Even amidst all the unidentifiable matter, the doctor could clearly feel the foxy slyness in the voice of the Tardis core.

"Oh, you " He blushed, trying to act all cool , even though he knew that she was obviously right.

"Not to disrupt your romance, but I was guaranteed the safety of my son. "

Another voice had just joined the previously private conversation.

" And who might you be ? " The doctor attempted to inquire. " Well the short answer is, he's a 4 dimensional echo of the cubs' father."

It took the doctor a second before he remembered just what had happened before he arrived here.

"The cub? ... oh you mean Simba? Yeah he's quite the bundle of joy and curiosity. "

As the echo replied to the doctor, a hint of pride could be heard in it's voice . " Yes, that sounds like my son. "

Now it was at the doctor to ask a question. " Excuse me, but when I found your son, he was close to death dried out in a desert. You didn't abandon him there , did you?"

The doctor had barely even finished his sentence as a loud angry roar could be heard thundering through this plane of existence.

" HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF ABANDONING MY OWN SON! "

* * *

Although interdimensional places, such as the one where our current segment of this story takes place, might be outside of three dimensional restrictions and it's rather

limiting demand for air, toilets and wi-fi, it's still worth being mentioned that individuals on this plane might feel the urge to use the Mens room from time to time.

This is especially true for moments of complete and utter intimidation.

Take our dear Doctor, for example.

His Galifrean bowels would have been involuntarily emptied upon being confronted with the anger-filled roar of Mufasa, former king of the pridelands and father of Simba.

To put it bluntly, the doctor almost shat himself out of fright.

* * *

After the Tardis had managed to make both the doctor and Mufasa calm down, she returned to the matter at hand. " Alright, here's the deal. Doctor, you've been shot and

things seem rather bad. In short , you're dead. " The doctor rather annoyed in tone of voice sighed.

" Well, that's just great, couldn't i have at least died somewhere else, Reoz 12 perhaps. I always liked that planets ambiguous day/night system and ... oh shit "

" Watch your profanity" Mufasa chimed in. "Er , i'm so Sorry your majesty"

The doctor spoke as though he'd forgotten to bring the potato salad to a party.

" Of course you're angry. I mean i put your son in real danger. I totally forgot about that.

I'm really sorry, it's just this whole ordeal of disorienting undefined existence really makes it hard to concentrate.

The last time i saw your son he was alright, but i don't know..."

Before the doctor could say even one more word the Tardis interrupted him.

"The Cub is alright and Mufasa knows that, i already told him.

You, however, are dead and the cub is currently on an alien planet which is being overrun by Cyberman

and my physical shell is unavailable due to it being detained for further research by the planet's remaining government.

I know all of this sounds bad but here's the good news, Mufasa might have the means to revive you , although it's not for certain."

It was rare for the doctor to be confused and it always made him feel so unbelievably dumb.

"What do you mean? "

* * *

 **Main processing unit of Cyber Leader X3**

01001111011100100110010001100101011100100 01000000011000100110100011000010010000001 10100101110011001000000110111001101111011 10111001000000110100101101110001000000110 01010110011001100110011001010110001101110 10000101110000011010000101000001101000010 10001101000010000001001000011011110111010 10111001001110011001000000111010101101110 01110100011010010110110001101100001000000 11001000110010101110100011011110110111001 10000101110100011010010110111101101110

* * *

 **Back in/on or around the higher plane of existence**

"The Pridelands are located at an interdimensional rift which makes it unintentionally useful for four-dimensional apparitions and echos of such things to manipulate.

These rifts are not that easy to explain to both of you "

The doctor took offence in that statement.

" Hey, I'm well versed in interdimensional stuff...I even participated in a science project on that subject matter during my school days.

I managed to get 10 points on my essay... " The Tardis knew bullshit when it needed to be called out.

"Out of a hundred, you told me about this six-hundred years ago."

The doctor went quiet again.

" Anyway, to make a long story short, Mufasa here is capable of bringing you back to life since his "spirit" ,for lack of a better term, allows him to

channel electric impulses into the three-dimensional realm and use them to revive an earlyer state of your body.

Doctor, the spirits of the elders , as Mufasa calls them have allways been able to support the living, in one way or another but they can't interact directly with them.

Visual representations of their past selves and such is what they do mostly.

If the elders " spirits" where to combine their influence on the current three-dimensional plane they might just get you back."

The biggest problem we are facing is that the vast distance between Earth and Oksczirta might screw up our plan.

" Silence. "

"The odds , should however be on our site ."

Added the Tardis in an attempt to appear reassuring.

"Well, I say fuck it all, let's do this"

Said the doctor while wanting to three-dimensionally raise his arm into the three-dimensional sky that wasn't above him.

* * *

 **The City of Darus**

Explosions could be heard way off in the distance, but Simba simply didn't care about it.

He was still staring at the doctor. First his father , now the doctor.

What had he done. " No more of this . Please, I beg of you..."

Simba said under tears. He didn't know whom he was begging, but there had to be someone who would listen.

Simba buried his head in his paws and wept.

* * *

A flick of four-dimensional electrical energy shot into the doctors nervous system followed by another one that flew right into his chest.

A swarm of them followed suit.

The doctor slowly recognized the feeling of cold steel beneath his body and the weight of said body itself.

Then, just as he was slowly returning to the land of the living, an urge started to swell up inside his chest.

He longed for something specific.

It took him five seconds to realize what his lungs were longing for.

He opened his mouth and oxygen started to fill his body .

The Doctor jerked into a straight up sitting possition. "That was an undeniably ,absolutely fantastic after live experience. Now , back to business"

End of Chapter 6

Next Chapter

Chapter 7: 3 hours and 45 minutes

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Alright I finnally managed to** **finish this chapter and yes i know it's**

 **a bit too dark at times and filled with a whole bunch of sudo-science, but**

 **in all Fairness "Doctor Who" isn't all that diffrent in this regard.**

 **The next few chapters are without any doubt going to be a lot more uplifting than chapters 5 and 6 where.**

 **Hey you can't have happy moments without having a few depressing ones as well.**

 **I hope that i get the next chapter out by April or may this year.**


	7. Chapter 7: 3 hours and 45 minutes

Chapter 7

3 Hours and 45 Minutes

Hot tears had stopped rolling over Simbas face as he just stared numbly into the air not paying an iota of attention to either the war machines roaring in the distance

nor the doctor's voice.

His mind kept on crashing into the same horrifying thoughts as before. He was responsible for his fathers and the doctor's death. He shouldve done something about it, he could've... what was it that he could've done ? Maybe , he thought , it would've been better if he never had been born. This cold feeling of life-draining sadness and

disbelief, it didn't go away , no it dug itself deeper into Simbas mind. His stomach felt as empty as the universe itself. He stopped crying just a few minutes ago, not

because he felt better, but because there had been no nurturing touch protectively engulfing him with warmth, making all the bad things go away. He was only a child

afterall and all he wanted at this time and In this place was someone to tell him , that everything was gonna be alright, his mother maybe. But nobody had come to dry his tears, so they dried off naturelly , uncaringly and pointlessly.

There was just darkness and gloom.  
Just darkness and gloom.  
darkness and gloom.  
gloom.

"Heeeeyyyyy ?"Suddenly simba felt a strong but gentle pair of arms picking him up. "Why so gloomy , ey" Once he was raised to his carriers eye height he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Doctor, i..." Simba swallowed as he once again started to cry, this time however, his tears were given a drain to healthily flow into.

"Heyyy, it's alright, everythings alright"

The doctor said while he pushed the cub against his chest. "I-i-i-i thought, yo-you died" Simba said under tears.

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, let's just say someone demanded me to stay alive and i didn't see any reason to object."

Raising his head , Simba looked deep into the doctor's eyes.

" But now you will stay, right ?"

" Well, i mean I can't promise..." Looking into the cub's eyes, he felt the desperation of a lost little soul that only wanted one thing and one thing only.

No maybes, no probably, just a reassuring promise. There was so much fear in the little lion's eyes. Fear of the unknown, fear of the dark, fear of being alone.

The doctor knew these fears too well.

" I promise by the Tardis that I won't die "

Inside he hated himself for what he'd just said.

There was no way , especially in this time and place that he could definitely keep this promise, but he knew better than to torment Simbas little heart with more feelings of loss, guilt and hopelessness.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, surprisingly not even a mile away, heck barely 100 feet away and approximetly 10 minutes later**

"General" The soldier guarding the lab entrance gave a salute as he made way to his superior.

"At ease soldier" Recognising the Generals DNA, the biomechanical vine structure retreated into it's roots and by doing so allowed the general entrance.

General Fy didn't even get a chance to demand a report as a scientist of the third highest rank almost bumped into him.

"Hey , ya zuzz fiddler, look where ya going i got...oh shit, general i er...am so sorry , i thought you , were one of ..."

The scientist was stumbling for words.

"I...er" "You will give me a short and informative report and i will forget that you called me a zuzz fiddler."

Recomposing himself, the antlion like being took a deep breath and said.

" The , uh supposed Cyberman turned out to be a different kind of alien , as did his companions.

Although thought to be dead , the Cyberman - like alien was almost miraculously brought back to live by unknown circumstances and now he's, well -"

Arching his left eye hole the general looked into the scientists eyeholes.

"Well? " He enquired. "Well he's helping us now. He's giving us advice on the Cyberman. "

The general let out a heartfelt laugh.

" Fertelize me and call me Oußzeschta, this is great.

We are being slaughtered by the millions , our defenses are steadily falling , i would call it a fucking third coming of Zarkrax if we keep existing for another month

and we kill some innocent alien. Yet despite all that , he comes back from wherever and doesn't swear revenge on our doomed asses, no, he want's to help."

The stress of the last few months, the terrors of war and all the things he had to see and endure, all of these things general fy just let go of in that one seemingly

insane nonstop laughter.

It was only when someone from the room to the generals right shushed him that he was brought back to reality.

"Shhhhhh, we're trying to plan our victory against the Cyberman in here, mind toning it down a bit ?"

This actually angered the general, quite a bit.

"Now listen here, i don't know who you are , but... whait, are you ...? "

Anger made effective way for confusion.

"The doctor , nice to meet you" said the doctor, while he gave the general a lighthearted wave.

The bipedal creature standing opposite general Fy was remarkably similar to the Cyberman in quite a few ways.

Though he lacked the steel glimmer and did posses moveable facial features . Overall, he seemed a whole lot more biological than their attackers.

"You are the alien whom we mistook for a Cyberman ?" The doctor chuckled.

" Well if you put it like that , then I guess i'm guilty as charged "

Just then , the general took notice of quadpedal furry creature sitting on the doctor's shoulder.

" Oh and this one is your pet, or ..." This made Simba pout.

"My name is Simba and i'm not a pet ! I'm his compaignsong" "Companion" Corrected the doctor. " and if you, general Fy, i presume, don't mind, I would like to keep

going with the planning, since, if my information are correct, we're running out of time."

* * *

 **Meanwhile. on the battlefield**

"Fire for fuck's sake. Now !" A blue-yellow-ish energy projectile was launched from the hovertanks dispatchment pipe.

Commander Athseoseus tried her best to effectively order the trio of cadets across the laser blast riddled battlefield.

Things had gradually gotten worse as they moved closer towards the crashed mothership.

Despite the cyberman not possessing any vehicles or advanced weaponry, besides their arm cannons, they still managed to inflict a whole lot of damage on the

Okzirtian battle tanks.

"Shielding is down to 34 percent, ma'm , we've lost the front cannons and one of our four hovercraft generators is barely working." The vehicles temperature regulation

system had stopped working a few days ago. In a moment of less pronounced danger Athseoseus caught herself thinking " I wish i'd never joined the military

i could've just led a happy live alone for 5 years in Gouza city. Just me and a few friends. Partying , going to readings of old Okzirtian grey era poems, and sometimes

just spending the whole day in bed. And then just like that , i would get obliterated by the cyberman , without even knowing what was happening.

I never would have met my husband never would have lost him and all the people whom i know would have been killed with me.

Nothing lost, nothing gained.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the intercom crackled alive.

" This is HQ to all units. Retreat i repeat retreat to the outer protective wall of Daros. "

The message was repeated a few times.

Athseoseus stared at the intercom in disbelief.

" Ma'm ?" The navigational cadet looked at her, expecting orders.

" We'll do as we are asked. Retreat to coordinates 3-/?Omega.."

 _"Boooom"_

The Hovertank spun out of control as a multitude of panels exploded in electric sparks , just before the whole tank just crashed.

Athseoseus lost her composure fell, banged her head against the weapons panel and lost her consciousness.

* * *

 **Back in the City of Daros**

"The mothership's core is mildly said impossible to reach and, thanks to the global levels of energy emission debry, we're also incapable of using the tardis."

The doctor stood in an almost mocking recreation of general Fy's pose as he briefed the assembled troops.

About half of the troops had been stationed to defend the outer perimeters of the city while the other half were now listening to the doctors plan, so that they could tell their colleagues about it without losing more precious time.

"Er mr. doctor ?" A young scientist with red wings interrupted the doctor, who, with the patience of a University professor nodded towards her.

"Yes, what is it ?" The scientist took a deep breath.

" Well our sensors recieved a signal comming from the mothership, we just don't know what to make of it."

This caught the doctors attention. " May i see ,hear or feel it"

The young scientist handed him a biotechnological datapad.

After having barely looked at it for ten seconds the doctor concluded that: " This is written in binary. It's an order... no, it's a message"

The doctors smile faded into an expression of shock.

" It says that in approximately three hours and fourty-five minutes they plan to,...damn it , the rest is encrypted. Ok , hold on, there is more. They ordered all the

available cyber-units to assemble at 3I/25/T9. Does anybody know where that is ?"

* * *

 **Back on the battlefield**

"Ow , for fuck's sake , my fucking head"Athseoseus rubbed her head as she slowly regained consciousness.

She looked around. The three cadets lay there seemingly motionless.

In the hopes that it wasn't broken, she reached for her USD (Universal Scanning Device(told you the Okszirtian military is lazy when it comes to

naming their equipment)).

It seemed to still work, although it had seen better days. Two of the three biosignals were ok, they were obviously still unconscious

The third one though was fading. She sighed, closed her eyeholes and whispered to herself."

He's just a soldier , he's just a soldier , he's just a ..."

Just then a pair, no two, no three , oh god there were a dozen if not a few hundred pair of feet approaching. All of whom sounding of metal.

opened her eyes crawled towards the tanks exit and dared to look outside.

In an instance , she retreated back inside. Out there stood an assembly of maybe 200 Cyberman and more were approaching.

* * *

 **Darus**

"Now what I propose we do is simple. We'll target the Mothership, attacking the assembly would prove futile. They would focus their firepower on any arriving

attack force."We would get obliterated before we could do any noteworthy damage. We can however use this signature "Said the Doctor as he displayed a string of numbers and signs on the tactical planning screen

"to cloak ourselfs. Once we attack though, it won't work anymore.

The Mothership is less protected than before and we might be able to puncture their defense forces and make our way inside the Mothership before they know what hit them .

Once inside we'll have to find the core , blow it up and maybe even get out."

"Yeah"

Sounded the overenthusiastic lion cub on the doctor's shoulders, which lightened the mood a bit.

"Ok doctor" said general Fy" thats a plan and all but how probable is the success of this mission. ? "

Scraching his chin, the doctor responded. " 25 , maybe 31 percent.

" A wave of sighs and grunts went through the crowd."

Oh shut up ya moanin frowning zuzzcobblers, 25% is a whole lot more than we could expect from any of the previous plans during the last few weeks, and i'd be hard impressed if any of you whiners could develop a better plan."

The whole room went silent until one of the upper rank soldiers chimed in.

" Fuck you general, if where whining then yer Howlin ye bastard."

Roars of laughter went through the room.

" Really , howlin ya say . Well o' course i'm howling cause yer mom's quite a beast to handle, if ya know what I mean.

"The roaring laughter became louder.

" Me mum's dead ya creepy wanker" It was as though the HQ was shaking with laughter.

" Mine too, but at least she doesn't have to rot away thinking her son is some whiner who'se too scared to go into battle."

The roaring laughter reached it's height and the general had to yell in order to be heard.

"Well i show you scared, you wanker , we'll go into battle. "

The thundering laughters turned into a war cry.

Feeling that Simba got scared by all this noise, the doctor left the room.

"Why were they yelling so loud ? "

The doctor chuckled. " You know how your father used to roar"

Simba gulped. " Yeah , he did that when he was angry or sometimes for no reason. I think he did that because he was strong"

Putting Simba down, the doctor squatted down opposite him.

" Not just because he was strong, but because he also wanted to show it , to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies and they"

The doctor pointed at the door. " are also doing it to display strength and togetherness. It helps them to be brave."

This made sense to the little cub. " They'll need that strength to fight and not back down and do what they need to do.

" A moment of silence passed and then the doctor added with a smirk . " Oh and they do these stupid jokes in order to not deal with their true feelings"

"Wait ...how did you know what my dad sounds like ?" Simba asked. The Doctor smiled and said "Come along, i tell it to you on the way to the hangar."

End of Chapter 7  
Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Well, that just happened


End file.
